


Midnight Romance

by DareTony



Series: A Titan's Bond [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimjobs, Somnophilia, excessive cum, handjobs, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Dante comes home from a week long mission and finds his lover sleeping nude in their bed. It quickly becomes impossible to resist him after being away for such a length of time.





	Midnight Romance

It’s dark at the tower, the Traveler being the only thing shining over the city with it’s illuminating light as an exhausted titan drags himself towards his shared apartment. Though small and sparsely decorated, the pair of titan’s still find their little abode to be rather comfortably cozy for just the two of them and their ghosts. 

Stepping into the bedroom Dante smiles at the sight of his lover sprawled out face down in their queen sized bed. The shimmery grey satin sheets pool low at his waist, showing just a glimpse of the rounded curve of his metal ass and with one leg just peeking out of the edge of the covers. It's been at least a week since the awoken has been home to see his beautiful lover. A whole week without a gentle or intimate touch. So for that moment Dante forgets all his worries and the troubles of the mission he has returned from as he strips down to nothing but a thin pair of cotton pants. He needs his partner. Needs the relief and security that being with him brings. 

As Dante moves to sit beside his lover, the mattress dips a bit from his weight. While the exo remains sleeping the awoken can't help but admire the sweet and precious innocence of his sleeping figure. Sleep isn't a necessity to exo's, or even many guardians, but many still do it as a way to retain some sense of humanity. Dante always appreciates it. He loves to have soft quiet moments of them together as he holds Striker in his arms as they both begin to drift into sleep. 

While Dante is tracing the tips of his fingers along the plates of metal on Striker's side he feels a very familiar sensation pulling at his groin. Glancing over Striker once more, Dante smiles. The exo won't mind anything that he does even if he is asleep, seeing as it had been discussed and done many times before at the exo's request. Sometimes the exo loved nothing more than to wake up to the feeling of being stuffed full of Dante's thick cock. 

With a practice ease Dante rips away the sheets to fully expose Striker's gorgeous body to him. Striker's thighs are spread wide open to deliciously expose the subtle glowing red ring of his hole. An almost hungry growl rumbles from Dante as his hands move to grope the round metal globes of Striker's ass. The plates themselves are smooth, polished, and hard but the material between them is a soft pliable rubber. 

One of the awoken's favorite affectionate actions is to run his fingers along Striker's spine, fingers caressing the soft bits between his vertebrae to get almost a gentle purring noise out of his lover. But another time Dante tells himself as he fondles his lover. In the moment he simply wants to pleasure his partner until he wakes up so Dante can properly show his affection and make up for his time away. There is a deep ache in him to remind his body exactly what it has been missing. 

Crawling and spreading out across the bed, Dante props himself up on his elbows between Striker's thick and sturdy thighs. Rough blue hands land on the exo's butt cheeks to simulate the motion of spreading them open. Seeing as his body is entirely metal it doesn't have the same kind of give as flesh, thus not requiring this action. Yet Dante knows his lover still moans at the feeling and pressure Dante's hands give as they mimic the movement. So he still does it every time without fail. 

“You look so beautiful all innocent and spread out for me like this,” the awoken rumbles with a low voice, dropping further down so his breath spreads across the titan below him. Even in his sleep Striker feels the faint sensation against his hole and gives a slight backwards thrust towards the source. 

A chuckle comes from Dante, but it is swiftly silenced as the man drags his wide tongue across the quivering hole in front of him. Moaning, the still unconscious titan lifts his hips from the mattress. It would seem that his body still knows what to do even without the need to be awake. Using his tongue Dante laps over his partner's hole to lube it up. Somehow during sex Dante produces a lot more saliva that is thicker than would be considered average, making a decent substitute for a true lubricate. He appreciates that his body has adapted to being with his lover sexually, making up for the natural lubrication Striker lacked. 

Swirling his tongue around as Dante finally let's it breach the tight ring of glowing red synthetic muscle, he makes a soft sound of pleasure. Dante can't properly describe the unique taste of his lover, but he knows it's unlike anything he has ever had before. It is something he is sure he will never tire of. The tip of Dante's nose is pressed against Striker's body as he fucks the exo with his tongue. The wet tip of it prods at Striker's silky internal walls as his lips are pressed flush against him. 

Under the restricting confines of his trousers, Dante's cock throbs painfully. There is a large dark stain at the front of the thin cloth from the heavy, near constant stream of pre-cum leaking from his tip. Dante feels the intense urge to simply slam his cock as far up his lover as possible. Not to mean he wishes to be rough and quick with his lover. Just each passing moment Dante's body aches to be engulfed in the warmth of Striker, to be nestled perfectly inside him, connecting them in the most intimate way possible. 

Moving back, Dante remorsefully pulls his tongue from his lover, but drops an arm to rest over Striker's lower back. It is just enough weight to keep the exo from lifting his hips as Dante sucks on one of his fingers before easing it into Striker's now quivering passage. Without much resistance Dante is able work a second finger in all the way to the knuckle. Gently he makes a scissoring motion as he glides his digits in and out to stretch out Striker's hole. 

“Dante?” the awoken hears a tired yet aroused robotic voice hum softly in question. As Dante's index finger brushes against the exo's prostate he is rewarded with his name being repeated in a drawn out moan. 

“Nice to see you finally waking up handsome,” Dante grins as he presses a kiss the warm metal of his left butt cheek, fingers still pressed firmly inside of him. “Was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up baby.”

As Dante slowly pulls his fingers from Striker the exo lets out a whine at the sudden feeling of emptiness. No fight is put up though. Striker rolls over onto his back to look up at Dante who moves back to rest on his knees. There is a huge tent in the front of his pants the looks rather painful at this point. But Striker is panting with need at the thought of what it will bring. 

“Here let me help you with that,” Striker says breathlessly as he sits up slightly,one hand grabbing at his lover's firm blue shoulder and the other goes to reach for his waist. 

When no protest is given, Striker hooks his fingers into the awoken’s waistband and begins to drag the fabric down his thighs. As the fabric is lowered past his crotch, Dante’s thick and throbbing blue cock springs up and bobs in place for a few seconds. Already there is a steady glistening stream of pre-cum dribbling down the shaft. The pair of pants get caught at his knees, unable to go any further without Dante standing up, but Striker is a bit impatient. Just as his lover moves to stand, Striker wraps one palm around his member and gives a firm stroke from tip to base.

“Fuck,” a shaking breath leaves Dante, one hand landing on Striker’s shoulder to keep from tumbling over. “You want me last long enough to be inside you right? Then you better save that for another time,” Dante finishes with a chuckle as he pulls Striker’s hand off his cock, giving the exo a sly wink at the same time. There is a solid promise in that look that he won’t be disappointed by the time they are finished. “Just lie back on the bed.”

Doing as he is told, the exo reclines into the pillows at the head of the bed and watches his lover stand at the foot of their bed to finish sliding his pants off all the way. Red optics follow every curve of the male standing in front of him. From the defined muscles of Dante’s thighs, the strong line of his jaw, and of course the nearly horse sized cock standing proudly erect between his legs. No matter how many times Striker has seen Dante’s cock, he still seems to be blown away by the sheer size of it everytime. If his mouth could water, he knows it would every single time he saw his lover this way.

Watching the expression on Striker’s face, Dante grins and crawls back up the bed. Rather than settle between the ebony metal legs as Striker expects, Dante instead moves to lie beside his lover, propping himself up on on elbow so he slightly hover over him.

“I love you,” Dante breaths in such a low yet powerful tone that it has a shiver running down Striker’s spine as he is forced to meet his lover’s piercing gaze.

“I love you too,” Striker pants as he feels his cock twitch in need. He wants to be overwhelmed by his lover's body. Wants to be claimed and shown he belongs to. “Please Dante, I need you.”

Hushing him, Dante gazes at his lover as takes a hold of Striker's thigh closest to him and lifts it to rest over his own lean blue hips. As it opens him up, the awoken reaches down and let's just the tips of his fingers tease against Striker's entrance. While doing this his other hand is also reaching around to slowly stroke Striker's glowing red cock that has so far been neglected. Striker even lets out a faint whimper as he feels the fat head of Dante's cock pressing up against his hole, begging for him to just push through. 

“You're so amazing Striker,” Dante moans as he presses their foreheads together, marveling at the sweet gasp Striker gives as his cock finally presses into him. 

“Dante!” Striker can't help but turn into a whimpering mess of moans. “Ah fuck, Dante! You feel so amazing!”

But his whimpering is quickly silenced as Dante presses his lips firmly against Striker's mouth plates. At first it seems to be just a normal average kiss, but then the exo lets out a surpsied moan as Dante's warm and wet tongue works it's way past his plates and into his mouth. 

“Mmmmm,” even though having something in his mouth would not truly impede his speech, Striker's vocals sound muffled around the tongue exploring his mouth and throat. 

Grinning into the kiss, Dante steadily thrusts his hips up into his lover’s welcoming heat all while stroking his cock in rhythm with his hips. Every part of Striker’s body felt his presence, unable to escape from him. The walls around Dante’s cock are soft and smooth, caressing him in a way that has him seeing stars. It is the best feeling the awoken has ever experienced. Some days he wishes they could spend the entire day intertwined that way.

There is pre-cum leaking from the tip of Striker’s cock, and as well as a decent amount oozing out of his hole as Dante continues to make himself home there. It turns Striker on to feel it dripping down his thighs and onto their bed.

“I’m going to pump you so full baby,” Dante pants as he pulls his mouth away to breathe for a moment, resting his slightly sweaty head against the cool metal of his lover. “A week without release has left so much for you.” It almost seems that Dante can feel his balls working double as hard to produce seed, just as desperate to see it flowing out of his lover.

Another gasping moan leaves Striker as he feels Dante’s thrusts aiming for his prostate, trying to coax his orgasm out of him faster. The awoken is already getting close to his end but wants his lover to cum first.

“Yes! Oh god yes! Please fill me!” Striker begins to beg, eager to feel him pulse inside of him just as he is teetering on the edge of climax. “I need it! I’ve been a good boy!”

“Fuck!” just as Striker begins to clench around Dante’s cock, orgasm spilling out of him a bit earlier than expected and surprising the exo, Dante curses and feels his own cum spurting and painting the inside of the man beside him. “God… you just.. feel so amazing.”  
For a moment both titans simply lie there, Dante’s cock still balls deep inside Striker’s ass with cum covering the exo’s waist and leaking from where they are still joined. Only once he begins to grow soft does Dante finally withdraw, earning a bit of a disappointed sound from his lover.

“Sorry, but we can’t stay like that forever unfortunately,” the awoken chuckles as he lies back on the bed, lifting an arm in invitation for Striker to cuddle up against his side. He isn’t bothered to clear either of them up, rather wishing to enjoy the sight of his seed still steadily leaking from between the exo’s thighs. “Now go back to sleep beautiful. Just like before I woke you up.”

“Mmm okay,” Striker hums as his optics already go dark, nearly asleep already. “As long as you stay with me.” The exo is completely out by the time Dante smiles and presses as kiss to the top of his head before closing his own eyes.


End file.
